Why Literature Is So Sweet
by The Temptation
Summary: So Natsuki is the teacher! NOT Shizuru! HA! Okay probably not that different. Anyways, yah. Possible pairings are ShizNat; NaoNat; MaiNat XDD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

Crimson rubies stirred slowly. The alarm on her iPhone was downright irritating, but that's why it was there—to annoy her with an alarming sound till she woke up. A perfect relationship. The red eyed girl reached for her phone and turned the sound off. A perfect relationship with one purpose. She got up and started her morning routine—turned off alarm, take a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast with family, get ready-prepared lunch from table, get schoolbag, and off to be driven to school.

"Bye Okasama, Otosama!" A Kyoto accent filled the air. She grabbed her bag from the chair and switched her shoes. And out she went through the door. Her chestnut hair was greeted with a slight breeze. She looked around her surroundings—a well to-do neighborhood. Her weekend had just finished, which meant she had to go back to the dorms. Then she heard a car beep at her. She got inside the black sedan and left.

As she arrived to the school, the door was pulled out for her by the driver. When she stepped out of the car, immediate calls to her and of her were heard all around. It was if a celebrity had arrived. She was surrounded by many girls squealing at her. _Ara…_ She nodded thanks to the driver and led the group of fan girls away from the car for him to drive back.

This day is too normal for her. What a way to start her weekdays. She was already dreading to go back home. Sure, the attention is nice, every once in awhile. But it was so predictable. Tending to her fans every second she wished she could breathe for herself was tiring. Because of them, she can't even have a relationship, even a friendship. She couldn't tell whether who was real or not, except her co-council. She didn't sign up to be a celebrity. She took a deep breath and started her idle chitchat till her homeroom class started.

Ruby eyes glanced around the room. It was already half filled, meaning it was almost time. She excused herself from the group of girls. "Sorry, let's meet up again later to continue this, ne?" The girls squealed in delight and hastily nodded their heads and dispersed.

She made her way to her desk—dead center. No one came up to her, really, during class. Anyway, her classmates and almost everyone in her year were already used to her and her fame. No one cared to comment out of fear.

The bell had rung for class to begin but the teacher wasn't there. Murmurs were spread around. Everyone was careful to not talk to loud. The chestnut haired girl looked around analyzing the situation till she heard someone. "I heard sensei got caught having a relationship with a student and was fired on the spot." _Ara, that's interesting, but horrible. _She thought to herself. Finally something eventful happened, or not. At least it was _interesting_ to hear gossip that wasn't about her. No one came. But the class was silent, for not having a teacher present.

She heard something else. "Aren't they supposed to send someone? Even a substitute? Usually they have this set-up and fixed, right? Kaichou-sama?"

She turned to their direction. "Ara, yes they do. This is a surprising turn of events."

One of the other girls laughed. "Maybe they think you can teach us." The chestnut haired girl returned a slight laugh. But there was a roar that quickly came and stopped. It silenced everyone for a second, but everyone continued on ignoring the bizarre noise.

The class ended. Still no one came. Odd. Chestnut strands filled the hallways and into a section of the school building for only staff and specific students. She entered a door that held a sign that said: Student Council.

"Bubuzuke! Have you heard?" What a great way to say 'hello, how are you.' Always straight to the point the blonde was.

"No I have not heard. What is it?" The strands stopped their flutter and sat in place in the middle front of the room, where one would expect a teacher to sit.

"There's a new teacher and had already missed one class. Geeze, are they that desperate to just hire anyone? I mean…" and blah, blah, blah. She droned about how teachers aren't hard on their students and how she basically had to teach a class because the teacher couldn't pipe them down. Heh, the blonde teaching a class. From the direction of the 'bubuzuke,' there were muffled laughs coming from her. "What's so funny, bubuzuke?"

"Nothing Suzushiro-san. Nothing at all." She straightened up.

"From my sources, the new teacher is fresh out of college and has little teaching experience." The mousey looking one stated in a flat tone. She fixated her glasses. "Also," she looked down at her laptop and started typing a few things into it, "that some of the students have already seen her and claimed that she was 'hot'."

Everyone raised their eyebrows at the new information, except the ruby eyed girl. "How did you find that out so fast?" The only boy asked.

"That's confidential."

"Yukino! We're all fiends here! Share!"

"It's 'friends' Haruka-chan." Yukino corrected, like always. "And I can't. I promised my informant that I would never reveal their identity."

And the rest of that period went on about as usual. _Hmm… a hot teacher? There's such a person? This day is turning out to be eventful after all. _ The rest of her classes and lunch passed by like normal, except more rumors about the new teacher arose, even from some of her fans.

Then English came around. Ruby eyes scanned the classroom and noticed that there was no teacher present. Yet again, she excused herself from her groupies and entered the classroom. She sat in her usual seat, middle center. But her classmates weren't as quiet as her homeroom class. There were more 'I heard's and 'I saw's about the new teacher. "Maybe the new teacher's going to be ours." One of the boys whispered.

The bell rang. No teacher. Till a second later, a figure opened the door so fast and rushed inside. The figure was breathing very heavily, as if she just ran a mile. She was indeed the new teacher, the students buzzed. Her hair was cobalt blue, close to black. It was pin straight and reached to the end of her breasts. She was wearing a leather jacket, a tight white button-up that looked like she tried to be formal, but ended up being semi-formal, black skinny jeans with black leather fashion mid boots. She carried a black helmet with blue trimmings and a black leather messenger bag. Ruby eyes were stunned to think the rumors could be true, no they were lying. The rumors undermined her beauty.

"Phew! Made it in time." The teacher looks up to see surprised eyes watching her. She gave a slightly irritated face with a tint of redness on her snow white cheeks. "Anyways~! I'll be your new teacher. My name is Natsuki Kuga. Uh… and I have no idea as to what you guys know, so we're just going to do introductions to… help _ease _this transition." The teacher smiled to herself. "Any objections?" Not a peep. "Good." She placed her things on the desk and sat in a laxed position. "We'll go down the attendance list." She held up a piece of paper to signify that _that _was the attendance list. "Before you introduce yourselves to me, do you guys have any questions for me?" Almost all the hands flew up, which caught Ms. Kuga off guard.

"Um, okay. How about you?" She pointed to a student at the back.

"How old are you?"

"19." Ehs and surprised sounds hollered around the room. "Yah, I skipped some grades, heh. Nex--! Oh! Just cause I'm almost your age doesn't mean I won't be strict! Next!"

"So when did you get your teaching credentials?" One of the girls asked sounding in disbelief. Who wouldn't?

"A couple of months ago." More surprised sounds were uttered.

"Why are you teaching English?" One just asked without being called on.

"Because I hated it when I was in your position."

"So why teach it if you hate it?!"

"Shesh! I was kidding! It's because of the stories. You'll see what I mean sooner or later." Silence.

"Is it true you drive the Harley?"

The teacher was thumbing at her pencil and twirling around, but stopped when she heard that question. She looked at the student whom asked the question. "_Please!!!_ I would _never_ drive that! And don't you _ever _mistake my Ducati for that ever again or I'll bea—fail you!" Plate shaped eyes mirrored the teacher. No one will mistake her bike again, at least students in this class.

_My turn. _A devious grin formed. The chestnut haired girl raised her hand. Natsuki gestured to her, since she was the only one with her hand up. "Are you single?" She asked with a wink.

Ms. Kuga was obviously trying to suppress an incoming blush. "Uh—yes. Why?" She stammered.

"Oh, just curious is all." She smiled.

"Okay, if there aren't anymore questions, let's start taking role. When I call out your name, please re-state it to me, your age, and whatever else you want to say about yourself." Then it began.

As students were called, they got into announcing which clubs they were in. Most of the female students kept saying they were in the Fujino-kaichou fan club, which made the teacher ponder. _Man this Fujino-kaichou is really something. _

"Next is Shizuru Fujino?"

Unlike everyone else, the chestnut haired girl stood up to speak. Ruby eyes met emerald with an intense stare. "Shizuru Fujino—student council president, class representative and president of the tea club. I'm 17 and a Sagittarius. If you have any questions about the school or _anything_ at all, please don't hesitate to ask me, _Ku-ga-sen-sei."_

Ms. Kuga blinked and slowly processed the girl's introduction. "Okay!" She snapped out of it. "That reminds me, since this is 'English' class, please refer to me as Ms. Kuga instead of Kuga-sensei and I will refer to you guys by your last names." The teacher saw signs of nodding. "Anyway, continuing on!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay so I came up with this after seeing/reading _too _many fanfics about Shizuru being the teacher and haven't came across one where Natsuki's the teacher, well I haven't been reading lately so maybe I'm missing out, heh. Anyways, here's another _light_ fanfic. I guess this is my preferred writing style. I think it fits, right? EH, maybe I'll switch it up to a _serious_/more detailed writing style later if it gets to that point of seriousness… if ever. Okay enough babble. Please review :] It helps XD

OH and does anyone here play TinierMe?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

The bell had rung signaling the end of the class. They were able to finish in time for everyone to give their introductions and more so. "Okay, everyone! Bring.. whatever you bring to this class next time and we'll pick it up wherever you guys left off…" She said with complete uncertainty. Ms. Kuga was dumbfounded at how she's going to teach the class. It's already the middle of the semester! Isn't there midterms or something? _Maybe I'll ask that Fujino girl. Everyone I've talked to had just told me to ask her since she's in my class. But ehhh! She's giving me a weird vibe. Whatever. Suck it up. Need to get this class rolling. _

Almost everyone had packed up and was in the process of leaving, like Shizuru. The president was the last to leave, like always, but this time she seemed less attentive to the teacher. Ms. Kuga noticed the difference from her attitude during class and at the end of it had changed drastically. She was eyeing her like a hawk throughout the whole class session. But now, she's off almost without saying good bye, as if the blunette didn't exist. "U-uh, Fujino!"

The said girl turned around very casually. "Yes, Ms. Kuga?" She was almost out the door too! Just in time.

"Do you have whatever book or books you guys are reading for class with you today?" _Ugh! I'm so unprepared! How embarrassing._

"Ms. Kuga doesn't have one of her own?" Those red eyes showed a glint of surprise—just a little.

The blunette put her stuff away. "Well I didn't want to teach something different from what you guys are using right now."

Shizuru shifted her weight and got into her thinking position. "Ara, they must have hired you rather late to be this unprepared. They didn't even tell you the book we use?"

"Heh yah they didn't. And yes, they did. Just yesterday." The teacher rubbed the back of her head.

The crimson eyes didn't falter in hindering the overflow of emotion to show. "Ara," the younger girl started in a compassionate tone, "that is rather late. Well we're reading this textbook." She pulled out an orange textbook that was about four inches thick.

The teacher extended her hand for the book, which was gladly reciprocated. The title of the book was already off to her. It was British literature. The blunette scanned through the book. "What have you guys covered so far?"

The brunette thought back. "We've read Othello and Romeo and Juliet. We were about to start poetry."

"How about grammar and spelling? Where is that covered?" She asked blindly still scanning the book. It was if she had forgotten that she was talking to a student.

The younger girl tried suppressing a light laugh. "Well that's incorporated through our essays about the topic covered in class."

_Why did she laugh? _"Oh okay." The teacher handed over the book to the younger girl. "Thank you, Fujino."

"Ara, so Ms. Kuga was not joking when she stated that she'll refer to us by our last names? No honorifics?"

The older woman grabbed her things. "Nope."

"Doesn't it sound rather crude for you to only refer to us like that?" They started making their way out while still holding the whole conversation in English.

"'Crude;' that's good." The teacher nodded to herself.

They were outside the door of the class. "Ara?"

"Nothing! Good day and thank you, Fujino." Ms. Kuga nodded her head in acknowledgement of their parting leaving a slightly confused president. _What a good assessment. Well maybe just of her knowledge. _The blunette was trying to assess the class' knowledge throughout the conversation her and Shizuru shared, but she knew better to use her as a baseline for the class.

The blunette walked to the only real destination she knew: the teacher lounge. As she walked there, students talked and whispered glancing at her. She was growing irritated from the unnecessary attention, but she mentally calmed herself down.

She opened the door and found the person she was looking for. "Natsuki-chan, how was your first day of school?" Blue eyes glanced at the younger woman.

"Bleh! Oh yah! Thanks for the job recommendation, Youko-san! Almost forgot to thank you." Natsuki dropped her stuff on the floor and flopped on the couch. She scanned the room to see the dark haired brunette sitting with a flamed haired woman with a busty chest in a clad suit.

The doctor shook her head. "Oh there's no need to thank me; we're family after all." They shared smiles. "By the way, Natsuki this is Mai Tokiha. Sugiura-san wanted to talk to both of you, especially you, Natsuki." Youko said in a disappointing tone.

The younger teacher looked clueless. "What did I do?"

"Well I don't know, but just go. Tokiha-san."

Mai nodded in acknowledgement to the unspoken request. "Kuga-san." The redhead was already at the door waiting for the blunette, whom was reluctant to move. But she knew better. Natsuki sighed, got up, got her stuff, and followed Mai side-by-side.

There was a weird silence between the two colleagues. "So Kuga-san," trying to clear the awkwardness, "how are you related to Sagisawa-san?" she asked. Neither looked at the other.

"She's my cousin. How do you know her?" Natsuki looked at her co-worker.

"For a few years, since I started teaching."

"A few years?" This girl looked to be, the most, twenty! "How old are you?"

"Just turned twenty-four this July. How about you? You look pretty young."

"Nineteen."

"Woah!" Eyes popped out. "Is this your first year teaching?" _Is it that shocking?_

"Yep."

"You must be a genius. I'm jealous. Be careful though, there might be some students that won't take you seriously." The older woman held a motherly tone, but there was something else there.

Natsuki started in a bored tone mindlessly, "You sound like a mother, heh. Married or have kids?"

"Are you saying I'm fat!?" Mai was utterly offended not sensing how her last statement came out.

"NO! No!!!" _That came out so wrong._ "It's just—you have this tone in your voice like a mother and yah! I didn't mean it like it looked like you had kids or whatever!"

Mai started laughing. Natsuki was confused. Wasn't she insulted a second ago? "Sorry Kuga-san, but that reaction was rather cute." She gave her a wink. Natsuki was a little stumbled by the action. _What's up with all these winks!? I swear, one more— _"We're here."

"I want to see Kuga-san alone first!" A loud voice came from the inside. They looked at each other with 'how did she know we're already here?' eyes. The headmaster's office door was huge and looked like it was three inches thick. They weren't that loud. Mai gave her the look to go in. Natsuki gave her a look as if she didn't know what to do, but was defeated when Mai shoved her in.

Natsuki regained her composure and straightened up. "You wanted to see me?"

"Did you meet her?" A voice came from behind a gigantic black leather chair facing a ceiling-to-floor window.

"Fujino? Yah. She was somewhat helpful. You should have just told me where they left off."

The chair turned around revealing a woman with a long red mane in a pony tail that held light forest green eyes. "Well soooooorrrry that I don't know everything!"

"I can't believe you're my boss." Natsuki said flatly.

"I know isn't it great!? Anyways, just ask Shizuru-san for help, not me."

"How can a student help me more than the head master?"

Midori got out of seat to sit on top of her grand maple desk. "Because the Student Council basically runs everything here except staff. And she's the president which means she's the top student! DUH!"

Natsuki gave her a bored look and decided to look around her office. It was extravagant for Midori's taste, but her desk did resemble what she would expect from her former roommate. It was cluttered with stacks upon stacks of paper piles. There were also some books opened lying on the floor. "You need a maid. So why did you want to see me?"

Midori cleared her throat. "Your tardiness today affected the whole school."

"How!?"

"Your motorcycle!" Natsuki had shut up. "Either you get here earlier—wait; you _need_ to get here earlier! You basically missed a whole class period!"

"Psh! How would you know it was my motorcycle?" The blunette avoided eye contact.

"You're the only one in the staff that currently owns a motorcycle." She stated in a matter-of-factly tone. "You're lucky that none of the students complained or reported it. Especially Shizuru-san."

"She was in that class?!" _Shesh! How many classes do I have that girl for? I should brush up on the attendance log later._

"Yes! And who knows! The powers of the Student Council are very mysterious, even to me." Natsuki blinked at her as if the terms 'powers' and 'mysterious' were very necessary to describe the Student Council. "No joke!" Blank look. "Fine! Don't believe me. Anyways, on to the second topic! I need you to help teach another class for you to be eligible to even be considered a teacher here."

Natsuki tried to hide an irritated sneer. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Blackmail." Midori's eyes challenged Natsuki.

The younger girl scoffed. "You have nothing on me."

A sinister grin grew on her old roommate's face. "Remember when you were hitchhiking in that black bikini?"

"What about it!?"

"I have photo _and_ video proof." Midori turned her computer screen for the younger girl to see. The computer's background was valid proof.

Natsuki was so tempted to beat up Midori, like in the old days, but she remembered that the redhead was her boss now. UGH! "Fine! But you better destroy that shit! What class and when?"

Midori's face resembled that of the Cheshire Cat. Her teeth were flashing from cheek to cheek. "Freshman PE in ten minutes. You'll be teaching it with Tokiha-san." Midori looked at the door waiting for it to open. "TOKIHA-SAN!" The busty orange haired girl quickly appeared in the room. "Ugh… you missed the cue for your awesome entrance. I should fire you." Midori tried giving the Donald Trump stare, but failed miserably.

"U-uh huh?" Mai was so lost. She wasn't following Midori's explanation.

The redhead was about to smack her own forehead. "Never mind! Natsuki-chin will be your assistant for your PE class, kay? Good! Glad you understand! Okay! Both of you leave! I have urgent stuff to do!" The headmaster ushered them out of her office and out to the hallway. They were as confused as ever.

"Kuga-san, we should get going anyway. Class is about to start." The duo walked to the PE area.

Natsuki calmed herself down. Only a few more hours to dread. The younger teacher looked around the empty grounds. It was quiet but the scenery was nice. The fall leaves were falling off for the winter. She looked to the older girl. "Okay, so what am I supposed to do as your assistant?"

Mai thought quickly. She looked Natsuki up and down and looked quickly back away. "W-well I need to change and you should too. Do you have any workout clothes on you?"

"No, I wasn't thinking of working out today." She said in a calm demeanor. _I wish I did now so I can punch the living hell out of Midori! _

"Well I guess I could lend you mine. It's against school rules to do PE without workout clothes on. Come on, follow me." Natsuki followed Mai again. They passed the girl's locker room. She felt that all eyes were on them as they passed through. They went inside a small room in the middle of the locker room. It had one-way mirrors only allowing visibility to those whom were inside.

Mai relocked the room. Natsuki had the sense that only teachers and staff were allowed inside. The older teacher went to a locker and undid the lock with a combination. "Okay, try these on. They should fit. We look the same size." Mai tossed her a pair of shorts and a low cut v-neck shirt. Natsuki caught them with ease and sized up the pieces of clothing.

Natsuki looked around the room. "So where do I change?"

Mai laughed lightly. "Kuga-san, all the women teachers change here. Since we're late in arriving, the other teachers have already gone inside the gym." Natsuki looked uncomfortable. "Don't worry, we're both girls."

The older girl was already half way done changing. She was putting her top on when she noticed the younger girl taking off her own top and putting her top on. Natsuki had toned abs and had a fit torso. Mai turned away with a beat red face. _What has come over me?_ The orange haired girl thought to herself.

On the other hand, Natsuki was trying on the clothes and they hardly fit. _I knew it. _The older woman's curves had stretched the clothing out too much for the younger woman to fill. _This is depressing._ Luckily the clothes just looked baggy on her as if she got one size too big. She turned to the other girl and saw she was facing away from her. "Well it doesn't really fit, but oh well right? Tokiha-san?"

Mai quickly turned around. "Oh yah… sorry Kuga-san."

"Eh, it's whatever. So what now?"

"We're going to leave our stuff in here. It'll be locked and we're going to take attendance in the gym. Today we're supposed to do some warm-ups and laps after." The younger teacher nodded and they headed out.

The students were clustered about. Mai did a head count of who was there. She said it was a quick way and to ask the students who was missing. Once she was done with attendance, Mai announced to the students, "Okay students! This is Kuga-sensei. She'll be my assistant for the rest of the term. Please treat her well." Natsuki bowed to them and sensed that everyone was staring at her again. _What's everyone's problem?_

The younger teacher looked around to scan the student's faces to embed in her mind. One of the students gave her a wink. The blunette tried making it look like she was unaffected. She quickly turned back. Just who the heck is that girl with short red hair and lime green eyes?

"Okay everyone, we're going to do sit-ups in partners. You know what to do and get to it!"

Natsuki got beside Mai and whispered to her, "Why was everyone staring at me?"

"Eh, probably because they think you're too hot to be a teacher. Or something along those lines." Her focus was divided.

The blunette smothered her hands to her face to defuse the redness arriving to her cheeks. It went unnoticed by the older teacher as she was keeping an eye on the students. "W-what makes you say that?"

"Well that's all I've been hearing about you."

"Oh…" she looked around and noticed that same girl that winked at her wasn't doing anything. "Hey who's she?"

Mai looked at the direction where the emerald eyes were looking at. "Yuuki, again. Nao Yuuki. She's a troublemaker, as you can tell. Hold on." She walked over to the student. Natsuki followed suit. "Yuuki, what do you think you're doing?"

Nao was filing her nails but stopped when she noticed the teachers in front of her. "Sensei!" She knew what was coming; she was used to Mai's face and what it spoke—what do you think you're doing. "Well I don't have a partner so how am I supposed to do such an activity?" The student said in the most innocent tone she could offer.

Mai cursed to herself. The headcount was an odd number so Nao was right. Mai turned to the blunette. "Kuga-san, can you please do sit-ups with her?"

"Huh?"

Mai went closer to the other teacher and whispered in her ear. "Please? Maybe if you do it with her she'll actually participate."

_Shesh. I need to remind Tokiha that she needs to watch her wording. If that was taken out of context…EW! STUPID BLACKMAIL! _"FINE!" Mai smiled and walked away to look at the other students. "Yuuki, get down."

The student put her nail file away in her pocket. "Mhmmm… yes~sensei~" She got down on her butt and was in sit-up position waiting for Natsuki to reciprocate.

Natsuki shuttered at how the girl talked to her. "Okay go!"

"Wait what!?" The tone of innocence faded instantly.

"What do you mean what?" Voices were rising.

"You have to do it too!"

"Psh! No I don't! I'm the assistant. Not a student!"

"Tokiha-sensei said to do it with me!"

_Heh in your dreams kid. _"Yah, but she never specified on what 'it' was! So get to it!"

Nao held her glare at the teacher. "Oh I see, you can't do measly sit-ups. No wonder you're only having me do it. It's okay; it'll be a secret just between the both of us."

Natsuki broke out in laughter. "HAHAHA! You think _I_ can't do sit-ups?!"

"That's what I said!"

"That a challenge?"

"Maybe!" The younger girl's eyes grew eager in anticipation.

"You're on. First to do fifty push-ups wins!" The lime green eyes turned from eager to confused. The teacher sat down beside the student and started doing sit-ups.

Later that day, the blunette was finally home in her apartment. A white puppy came to view to greet his master. "Hey Duran." Behind him her cousin appeared. "I was wondering when you'd show up. How was PE?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I need to start the lesson plans for tomorrow." Natsuki went to her desk in the living room and set her stuff down on it. She pulled out her laptop and started searching around the web.

"My have you grown quite into a young lady, Natsuki."

"Eh." _What should their assignment be if I can't find something for them to read during class? Hmm…_ A few moments later she stumbled upon her old files during her college years. "Yes. This will be perfect."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their alerts/favorites :] Means a lot! Sadly I wish I could reply to everyone's reviews, but I can't since some weren't logged on. So all of your reviews and update stuff made me really motivated to continue the story. This is the fastest I actually updated a story. Well yay me XD So this chapter was more for me and two other people: my roommate who really likes NaoxNat and TruePrime for the MaiXNat pairing. A test of the waters of which couple I'd rather write her with… wow Natsuki's a pimp here! Lol Oh and sorry for really bad mistakes; has not been reread/reworked XD Okay nuff about me, and what goes behind the story! Review please :] See what happens when you do XD Next chapter, we'll see what Natsuki has under her sleeve and maybe most likely some pairing action!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

"So everyone," Ms. Kuga was sitting on her desk facing the classroom, "I will read you a poem today from the late 1500s around the time of Shakespeare. But before that I will assign you homework. Basically, write me a four page essay about whatever you want. Include a reference page; that means you need to _research_! It'll be due Monday." Groans were heard throughout the class. "Shut up! It's not that bad! I'll give you guys an example."

She jumped off the desk and onto her feet. She grabbed a stack of paper that was next to her and started walking to a side of the room. She passed out the appropriate number of paper needed for each student in each row. She continued once she reached the top. When she was done, she went back to the front of the room.

One of the students shouted out. "Mayonnaise? You wrote a whole paper about mayo!"

"Yes I did! And raise your hand next time!"

A student from the other end raised her hand. She called on her. "Why did you write about mayo?"

Ms. Kuga cleared her throat. "Well one of my English teachers told me to write about our favorite fast food. I asked her if mayonnaise counted and she said it did. So yah. Don't knock it till you try it!" She motioned to the class. "I know what you're all thinking!" As she motioned them to zip their mouths, the students that were about to speak shushed "Now use that as a reference. I want the reason why you choose to write about it, some facts about it, and whatever else you think is necessary to prove your point. Any questions?"

The chestnut haired girl raised her hand which confused the teacher. She thought the president would be smart enough to understand the curriculum. "Yes?"

"Any topic we choose? That includes people? Or even about a genre of music?"

"Anything."

"Ara, that's very broad, Ms. Kuga." The ruby eyes gave off a challenging appearance. Or was it something else? Maybe interest?

Ms. Kuga was puzzled as to why the president would care about her choice of assignment. _Why does it feel like she's criticizing me? Why am I even taking it to heart if she does? Blah. Maybe it's cause she's the _top student. "Well yes. Leaving no boundaries as to what you would choose for a topic would help me get to know all of you a little better."

The ruby eyes lessened their intense stare. "I see."

Emeralds softened from the release of pressure. "Anyone else?" She said in a more laxed tone. No one raised their hands as the students either put the reference essay away in their bags or were looking over it once more. "Okay, now please pay attention and don't fall asleep. It's somewhat short—I guess. I'll repeat it twice, if I must." The last part was stated under her breath. Today she was wearing a button up with a black blazer and dark blue jeans. She thought less formality would help her teach and for people to stop looking at her.

Time for her to test the waters.

Emerald eyes glanced up from the piece of paper she was holding to see her audience paying attention. She nodded internally. "The poem's title is _The Passionate Shepherd to His Love_ by Christopher Marlowe.

Come live with me, and be my love,  
And we will all the pleasures prove,  
That hills and valleys, dales and fields,  
And all the craggy mountain yields.

There we will sit upon the rocks,  
And see the shepherds feed their flocks  
By shallow rivers, to whose falls  
Melodious birds sing madrigals.

And I will make thee beds of roses,  
With a thousand fragrant posies,  
A cap of flowers and a kirtle  
Embroidered all with leaves of myrtle;

A gown made of the finest wool,  
Which from our pretty lambs we pull;  
Fair lined slippers for the cold,  
With buckles of the purest gold;

A belt of straw and ivy buds,  
With coral clasps and amber studs;  
And if these pleasures may thee move,  
Come live with me, and be my love.

The shepherd swains shall dance and sing  
For thy delight each May morning:  
If these delights thy mind may move,  
Then live with me, and be my love.

Now did everyone catch that?" Some of the students nodded in response, but some were asking for her to repeat it. _Damn these kids._ "Alright! Pay attention!" She recited the poem again. "Now, what did you guys think about it? Would you date this person?"

One of the students raised their hand and received confirmation to speak. "I think it was so dreamy. I wish someone would say that to me!"

Another student added on. "It was really romantic and beautiful." The girls continued on about how they wished the guys were that romantic, while the guys stayed silent feeling at fault, some even blamed the poet.

Ms. Kuga looked over to Shizuru, whom was rather silent. She thought the president would certainly have an opinion about the poem. "Fujino." Rubies met emeralds.

"Yes, Ms. Kuga?"

The teacher was in a relaxed standing position but switched her posture where she crossed her arms. "Why don't you enlighten us with your opinion? Would you date this person? What did you think about the poem?"

The brunette rested her elbows on the desk leaving her fingers and hands to meet in a critical thinking position. Her hands clasped together. "Hmm… What is my relationship with this person?"

"Hm," that caught the teacher off guard, "this person is someone you know who has a secret crush on you for a while and you have been aware of it." All the girls shushed when they heard the teacher explain the rhetorical situation.

"Am I attracted to this person?"

"Sure?" The girls perked their ears up almost leaning over their desks.

The red eyes changed somehow, as if there was a gleam in those orbs. Or maybe it was Ms. Kuga going insane. "Ara, is Ms. Kuga trying to hint at something?"

The blunette turned blush red instantly. "BAKA! What are you trying to say! Just answer the question!"

Shizuru laughed lightly. Her classmates were looking intently at the two's interaction. The girls were already starting their talk. "Just kidding, Ms. Kuga." Then they stopped. "Hmm… what would I say?" This caught everyone's attention again. "If it's someone that I like and have a crush on, I would kiss them on the cheek and I would say to them, 'Sorry, but as much as I love your quixotic ideas and promises, I could not live in a fairytale." Silence, even Ms. Kuga was astounded. _This girl—_

Ms. Kuga cleared her throat. "I didn't think you'd be such an erudite, Ms. Fujino." She said with a witty smile.

"Ara, why thank you. But what did I do to deserve to be called _Ms. _Fujino?" The younger girl queried.

The teacher got out from her comfortable position to get another stack of paper from her bag to pass out to the class. "You'll see why in your homework." She passed out the paper and heard more groans when they realized what it was. "This is due tomorrow. Read the poem at the bottom half of the paper. The one at the top is what we have covered today, and write what you think about both poems today and use quotations to support your ideas. See you guys tomorrow." She waved them off as she started clearing out her things like the rest of the class. But she was the first to leave this time. Too bad, a chestnut haired student was about to ask her something too.

The rushed teacher was heading over to the teacher's lounge yet again. She wasn't in a rush to get there, more so to just get out of the class. When she got inside the lounge, a familiar voice vocalized. "So you never told me how were things yesterday? And today as well?"

"Are you trying to be my mother?" The blunette said in a somewhat irritated voice. She glided down onto the leather couch. She loved these kinds of couches. You could just sink into it and feel like you could instantly sleep.

"Of course not." The doctor actually took it to heart considering what Natsuki had to go through. "I'm just checking up on you to see if you're alright."

"Yah. Whatever. Sorry if it sounded offensive." She looked at the doctor and received a small smile notifying her that everything was alright. "Well yesterday this Nao Yuuki girl was challenging me to a sit-up duel."

"Nao Yuuki?"

"Yah—a stupid first year. Anyway, I won, of course! She could barely do twenty! That was funny!" The blunette was thinking back to yesterday's event where she even wanted to do a victory arm pump. Nao was dead tired and laid on the floor out of breath and stayed like that for a while.

"Oh so you were the reason as to why she came to my office yesterday."

The blunette's eyes bugged out. "What?"

"Oh don't worry. Nothing serious. She just said that she got beaten in a competition with a hot girl." The doctor laughed seeing her cousin's reaction to the news—she was starting to blush. "Be careful Natsuki! That's why the teacher you're replacing got fired for!"

"I'm not doing anything! Midori's going to fire me for being 'hot'?"

"Well more students are becoming enamored with you."

"What am I supposed to do about it? Not shower? Wear a paper bag over my head?"

"Just make sure you don't get involved with any of them. They may be your age, but there's still that teacher-student thing."

"Yah! Yah! Yah! I just remembered my question for you."

The doctor looked surprised. "You had a question for me?"

"Yah, why are you in the teacher's lounge when you're not a teacher?" The blunette asked with a playful expression as she received a vexed look from her cousin.

* * *

_Hmm… is she here yet? _A certain short red haired girl scouted around the locker rooms for traces of blunette strands. Her female classmates were too busy doing what they were supposed to do: change and get to the gym. Nao Yuuki was already dressed appropriately for class but was slacking around. She didn't think that her action was at all odd. Before she decided to do what she was doing, she convinced herself that it was only appropriate that she make sure to see if her 'rival' was here today.

As she kept searching, she noticed that the clock was about to signal for her to get into the gym before she's considered tardy. She didn't need more attention drawn to her. That was the last thing she wanted or needed. As she was about to give up, the teacher appeared and ran to the teacher's office in the locker room. The student let out a sigh, which she didn't even notice. She walked to the gym.

At the gym, Nao was leaning against a wall filing her nails to perfection. She never got tired of it. Then she noticed the two teachers walking closely together. _Hm… that could be a possible revenge plot… _if_ it was true. _She knew she needed proof.

As Tokiha was taking role, she took notice of her prey. The blunette stood in a jaded stance looking extremely uninterested. But she noticed something different about her today. Yesterday she was wearing clothes that seemed a little loose on her versus her clothes today. They held her curves close which didn't deter from her toned muscles from showing. Her pants and t-shirt weren't skin tight, but tight enough. The young student deduced. She paused her thinking to reflect on what she had thought. _Who wouldn't have noticed that woman was wearing something more…_ She stopped her inner explanation not wanting to say anything inappropriate and out of character. But the word she was looking for was 'fitting'. That word didn't hold much 'inappropriateness' to it, but it was her furthering her thoughts that did with that single word.

"Okay! Get into two teams. We'll play dodge ball. My team versus Nat—Kuga-san's." Tokiha shouted to the class. Everyone was buzzing around to get into two teams. What chaos. _Shit. I need to get on her team. I'll show her who's boss. Wait… Did Tokiha slip?_ She barely caught it.

But Natsuki noticed it clearly. She didn't say anything. _Wait! How the hell am I going to get into her team? I don't even know which side she's going to consider! Luck! Please be with me!_

Once the class was split into two, Kuga and Tokiha looked at each other and played rock paper scissors. Kuga lost. She groaned and walked over to Nao's team. _What was that about?_ "Everyone! When I say start, get your balls and start throwing!"

Everyone waited for their cue as they stared each other down on the empty basketball court. The teachers stayed dead center with a death glare on each side. But Tokiha's look was more playful. Kuga, she was there to kill. The first year could feel the seriousness of the competition. She knew she had to be the last one standing, or at least standing with her.

"START!"

Everyone turned around as quickly as they could to reach the balls that were on their side. And when they finally got a hold of the rubbery ball, all hell broke loose. Balls were thrown all over the place. Some of the other classes that were inside stood at the side lines to watch, but not too close knowing what could possibly happen.

The two teachers were only aiming for the other when they got a ball. Tokiha's amethyst eyes gleamed with enjoyment and fun. Kuga's emerald ones were fierce and competitive. Little did they know or were paying attention to the one who will steal the spot light.

Basically, Tokiha's team was basically getting killed by Nao. The busty teacher's team was decreasing in numbers rapidly, while the teacher was trying hard to catch and throw while being shot at all at the same time. It was all too easy for the first year.

But Tokiha's team wasn't letting go of victory that easy. Half way through, Tokiha changed her tactics to only catch balls and throw as fast as possible to get more of her team back from the stands. It was working too. Her students managed to deplete Kuga's team as fast as theirs came back. This made both Kuga and Nao curse under their breaths. They were the only ones left. They each had one ball.

The rivals stood back to back. "What's the plan, teach?" Nao whispered.

"Oh Kuga-san! It's just you and Yuuki-san left. Why don't you just forfeit to lessen the humiliation?" Tokiha smiled smelling victory. It was just around the corner. She didn't want to have any bad feelings between them. She didn't want that since they just started their friendship.

"In your dreams Tokiha!" Kuga turned her head in the direction to the first year and whispered, "Distract them with the first throw, then dodge, catch, and throw. I get Tokiha. Got it?"

Nao was a little reluctant wanting to claim victory by hitting the teacher, but she knew better if she wanted to be on Kuga's good side. _On the plus side, it's just me and her against everyone. _Nao nodded her head, looking as if she agreed to the blunette's strategy. She did, but she didn't mean the gesture to be for that. It was to erase how mushy gushy she sounded in her head.

"GO!" Kuga shouted. Nao threw her ball in the middle of the opposing team hitting a student in the balls. Some of the students were shocked at how accurate and fast her throw was. At the side lines, some even felt the punch and crossed their legs in fear of how painful that must have been.

Tokiha even looked at the poor student. Kuga took the opportunity to throw the ball at the older teacher. Aim, hit, and out. Kuga was dumbfounded when she noticed what the ball hit—Mai's breasts. Tokiha was even shocked when she noticed where Kuga hit her. "Nice shot, dog." Nao commented. Natsuki instantly felt the need to apologize but didn't have the time.

Balls instantly flew in their direction. Each of them caught one, which allowed another team member to come back. And in the end, Kuga's team won.

_That felt good. _Nao smiled to herself, not really knowing what felt good.

* * *

As everyone went back to the locker rooms, the teachers went straight to their offices. The teachers that were watching their match gave Natsuki good comments on her aim as they left. "Yah, Kuga-san, good shot." Mai said from behind the blunette whom was in the middle of changing.

The blunette jumped in her pants and buckled the belt shut. "Tokiha-san, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you there!"

Mai held up her hand. She was already dressed. "It's really okay, Kuga-san. I hardly felt it. But can you do me a favor?"

Natsuki put on her jacket and zipped it up. "Yah, of course." She normally wouldn't be quick to take a favor without knowing everything behind it, but she felt like she owed her.

"Call me Mai. Tokiha-san is way too formal for a friend." _Shit._ Mai thought to herself. _Did I just jump the gun? Does she even consider me a friend?_

"Alright Mai. Call me Natsuki then." The blunette smiled to her new friend. The orange haired girl felt instant relief.

* * *

Later that night in the dorm rooms, the Student Council president was looking over her homework. _Math is done. Japanese as well. _Then she stumbled upon the papers that were passed out earlier from her English class. _Ara, I knew I was missing one. _She decided to wait do the essay tomorrow. So she read over the assignment and read the poem _The Nymph's Reply to the Shepherd _by Sir Walter Raleigh.

When the crimson eyes were done reading, the owner of those eyes smiled a truly innocent smile for the first time in a long while. She finally understood what her teacher's comment meant from earlier that day.

_Ms. Kuga cleared her throat. "I didn't think you'd be such an erudite, Ms. Fujino." She said with a witty smile._

"_Ara, why thank you. But what did I do to deserve to be called Ms. Fujino?" The younger girl queried._

_The teacher got out from her comfortable position to get another stack of paper from her bag to pass out to the class. "You'll see why in your homework."_

_Till we meet again, Ms. Natsuki Kuga. _Shizuru thought out loud as she finished typing her paper.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Bah you guys who don't have accounts should still leave me a review XD I noticed no one has left a review without signing up, but reduced the number of reviews. So just putting that out there.

ANYWAYS! How was having a little English lesson with Natsuki? Fun, yes? Anyways, this story isn't solid, so you can shout out some ideas, and maybe I'll throw it in there if I can. And if you don't like lagged out relationships (or getting to the relationship), then you should stop reading :/ This will be awhile XD

As for those who want me to reduce the ShizNat factor, I'm trying to make it equal right now XD I might even put up a chapter with just NaoNat / MaiNat / ShizNat. I wasn't expecting it to turn out this long – that's a maybe. Just don't tell me if you'd be upset if it ends up a certain couple t_t;; Just think about it like this, everyone's getting a piece of Natsuki in some way ^_^ /shot/

And for the poem (the last one) you don't have to read it really _need_ to read it. Just know that the Nymph's reply was basically what Shizuru said in class.

OH~ Writing a paper on Mayo was actually easy - did that for a college Eng class XD Credits to my teachers esp Ms. Filar for the ideas for this story!

IMPORTANT: yes Natsuki is older than Shizuru, cause in the anime Natsuki was older than her. Mai is 24! My mistake! Just to make it fit more. I'm also glad no one has asked what '~' means, and if you're wondering now, it's like a roll/slur in tone/speech. At least for me. Also sorry if it looks like the English (American) school system! I don't think the traditional Japanese system works out for Natsuki's position [[?]] I don't reread my work so sorry if there's really bad mistakes X]

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

Crimson eyes gazed at the beauty around her. She was at the gardens behind Fuka academy. It was the only place she could be alone at where no one would follow her. Where she could stop time and reflect. But her thinking was disturbed when a blunette was seen across the distance in a hurry. _Ara? _This was the first time she had ever seen someone discover this place, and at such an early hour too.

"Ara, is Ms. Kuga lost?" Shizuru asked when she was closer to her. Once the teacher noticed the president, she slowed her pace to meet her. As casual as usual, Ms. Kuga wore her usual informal clothing.

"No? Why do you ask?" she asked breathing heavily to catch her breath.

"Because these grounds are off limits to everyone." Shizuru stated with a light tone ending with a smile. These actions made the teacher somewhat crunch her face in a questioning manner.

Ms. Kuga challenged, "Then why are you here?"

Shizuru gazed out to the nature surrounding them. "Because it's beautiful." She landed her gaze at the teacher at the very end. She made it seem like 'beautiful' was a loaded word, but Ms. Kuga wasn't interested in finding out its deepness.

That explanation didn't fit what the teacher was looking for. Not at all. But she settled with it, for now. "I was taking a short cut," she explained.

"To class? Ara, Ms. Kuga should arrive earlier to not set an unpleasant example for the students." She sounded more of a teacher than the actual teacher. Ms. Kuga seemed taken aback by her comment, but regained her composure. She must have realized that Shizuru is the Student Council President, whom in this school, is highly regarded by everyone.

"Why do you keep addressing me in a third person perspective?" She deflected.

"Why did you address me as _Ms. _Fujino?"

"Wow, I was expecting you to do your homework and have already figured that out. Now don't be slacking on me Fujino. You are the president and need to keep a _pleasant_ example for the students." Ms. Kuga smiled victoriously.

Crimson eyes sparked. This was turning out to be a thrilling day. "I did do the homework but I wanted confirmation. Is it because my answer matched a famous poem that was a response to another?"

"You deserve the title." Ms. Kuga said blankly.

"How?"

"You're smart." She paused. "But don't worry. I'll stop calling you in that sense, since it bothers you so much." The teacher ended with a smile and looked at her phone to check the time. She started walking away, but she called out, "Hurry up before I mark you tardy, Fujino!"

Shizuru was left dumbstruck and still questioning. A brush of wind accompanied the blunette's exit. _Is that her answer or is she telling me to figure it out? _She brushed it aside from her mind since she was going to be, indeed, late for homeroom if she didn't start walking. So she walked casually there.

As she arrived to homeroom, everyone was already present including Ms. Kuga.

The blunette shot a look to her side, as if simply acknowledging her presence that she was almost late.

The bell rung and Shizuru stood next to her seat. She started the class off with saying 'good morning sensei' to the teacher, and the class repeated. Ms. Kuga looked at the class with a bored impression and waved them off. "Must you guys greet me like that?"

The blunette received blank stares, but a student responded to her almost rhetorical question, "This is the first thing we should do when in homeroom—greet the teacher properly."

Emerald eyes gave a bored expression. "Yah, I'm an English teacher from America. None of that anymore, at least in my class. K? Thanks." Annoyance was very apparent in her voice. She gave them a tired expression and started taking roll.

Shizuru looked at the teacher intriguingly. Wasn't she just fine a moment ago?

While the teacher was taking roll by just simply searching for the students' faces, she was able to already put the names to their faces—like she had anything else to do for homeroom. She let out a question, more to herself than anyone, "What do we even do for homeroom?" She was aware that the students help clean, or clean, the room if it needed it, and that was all.

One of the students spoke out, "We're supposed to help out the teacher if you need us to."

"Also we're supposed to be a team if there was a competition around the school," another one said.

Shizuru raised an eyebrow. She found it somewhat surprising that the students didn't try to take advantage of the situation and tell Ms. Kuga that they goof off or do their homework.

"Fujino-kaichou," another spoke, "when are we going to have one, by the way?" The student was right. It was the middle of the semester, and there still has yet to be a competition. "How about that dressing up thing for Halloween?"

Ms. Kuga interjected, "Halloween? Isn't that an American thing?"

"Yah! But it seems so cool that most of the students have been asking the Student Council to allow us to dress up for it since last year!"

"Hmm… is that true, Ms. Fujino?" _That title? Again?_

She looked at Ms. Kuga trying to analyze the meaning behind it. "Ara, yes it is. We, the Student Council, are actually going to set up something within the next class period. Everyone, please be ready for our decision within this day. If we do decide to hold something, please be prepared for anything." Lie. _Ara, how odd._ _How come this is the first I've heard of this notion? I remember last year that being a very popular idea to everyone, but there was just not enough support from the faculty. Why hasn't anyone asked me about it?_

"HAI!" The class reverberated.

Well the solution is rather easy. Shizuru had already come up with a plan from last year's discussion about the topic. She let her gaze fall on the unsuspecting teacher whom was busy looking over her freshly printed stacks of paper and laptop, cross referencing to see if all met to par. The rest of homeroom was spent with Ms. Kuga doing just that and ignoring the loud chatter from the students and the crimson eyes fluttered shut, finally having a moment to breathe.

After homeroom, Shizuru was on auto-pilot. She gave her signature smile and cheerful greetings to everyone who greeted her as she was on her way to the student council room. When she opened the door, everyone was already there waiting for her—like always. She sat down with the greatest of grace with her eyes closed. No one bothered to start the meeting till the president received her ritual tea.

Like on cue, there was a knock on the door to signify someone coming in, regardless. A teal haired girl with an asymmetry haircut came into the room with a cup of tea in her hand. She sat the cup down delicately in front of the president. She bowed her head.

The president took the tea in her hands and took a testing sip. A small smile curved up the edge of her lips. She opened her eyes and thanked the younger girl with her soothing Kyoto-ben.

"It's nothing at all, really, Shizuru-sama," the younger girl turned around and walked out the door.

A blonde was glaring at the chestnut haired girl, "Can we get this meeting started now?"

"Of course," Shizuru calmly stated.

"If it's alright, Fujino-san, may I start the meeting?" The mousy girl voiced.

"Certainly." She continued to sip her tea.

The younger girl started by lowering her laptop screen, "Many of the students have brought it up to my attention that we haven't set up a school competition so far, and they have been asking about what we plan to do for Halloween, again."

The overbearing blonde stood up and slammed her hands on the desk. "Seriously, these teenagers need to grow up! Dressing up and running around the school in weird costumes is a risk for everyone! Maybe there could be a serious lunatic and that would be the perfect opportunity for them to strike!"

"Haruka-san, I really doubt that that could possibly happen," interjected by a male voice, "the school is in a very secluded area. Chances are highly slim. Plus the students just want to have fun." He shot her with a million dollar smile.

She held a glare at him. She was certainly not fazed by the Kanzaki smile. "Kids these days! I bet they just want to dress up like those vampires from that stupid movie Moonlight!"

"Twilight." Corrected by both Yukino and Reito.

"Whatever! Same thing!"

"Not really," Reito looked to the side as he said under his breath.

A cough uttered from the president. It caused everyone to settle down. "Because we didn't have any time last year, we'll do last year's plan. We'll have a dance for the whole school to attend. The theme with be a Halloween party. Every homeroom class will take part in helping with the preparations. The school policy will not allow us to let the students dress up during school hours, due to concerns like Suzushiro-san's. Does this settlement sound alright?"

Everyone nodded but Yukino spoke, "What about the chaperones? Would you like me to send out an email to the entire faculty?"

"Yes, please Yukino-san." It would be much easier than having to ask each individual teacher if they would be able to. "Tell them to notify you by the end of the week, just in case we don't have enough, I'll need to know." _So I have enough time to persuade them._ The president internally sighed.

* * *

Natsuki sipped her coffee as she perused the contents on her laptop screen. "Hey, still at the computer I see?" The familiar voice resonated to her ears. She peaked up from the screen to confirm the person in the teacher's lounge. Yep. It was her cousin. She went back to work. "You've been working all last night. I hope it's not on just one day's plan…" Yohko walked up behind her to see what she's been up to.

"Of course not! What do you take me for! I'm almost done with the entire school year plan." She scrolled up and down to show her cousin.

Her cousin was indeed impressed. From what she knows, most teachers take a few weeks to a month to finish their plans. Natsuki had definitely been working hard.

Suddenly a loud buzz came from the loudspeakers: "Attention students and faculty: this is your student council president. Because the school doesn't allow any students to not attend school without their uniforms, the student council will be holding a Halloween ball on October 31st where everyone is allowed to dress in whatever they would like. With this ball, homeroom classes will be asked to help out in the preparations. The student council will send faculty an email about the details for the preparations. That is all, have a wonderful day, and thank you." One could almost feel the smile on the other end of the speaker.

Yohko filled the air. "Oh good. They came up with something in time. They weren't able to do that last year and the kids were really disappointed."

Natsuki gave a simple shrug and went back to her laptop. "I bet we're going to get emails soon asking who'd volunteer. Natsuki, think you'd like to go?"

Her eyes did not leave the screen. "To a dance? No thanks." It came out very monotone.

"You haven't even thought about it! Come on, you'll probably have fun."

"I don't know. I'll think about it." Lie. Why would she think about it? She'll be chaperoning people her age. She wouldn't fit in for sure. She may be their age, but she is sure not in their shoes. She is not a student. She is their teacher. It seemed inappropriate to her.

The bell rang. She gathered her stuff. Yohko gave her a worried look. Natsuki couldn't help but feel guilty. "Yes! I'll really think about it!" Not really.

"Please, Natsuki. It'd mean a lot to me too. I don't want to suffer knowing I'm spending my night at school while my dear cousin is at home not having to watch children!" Natsuki sent her a glare. Oh yes, she just hit a nerve. "I mean… you know what I mean! You're different Natsuki!"

Natsuki just left the room. How is she different from everyone in school? Just because she graduated early doesn't mean she's different at all! Okay maybe just by intellect but that doesn't count. _I guess I'll always be alone._ The feeling of being shunned and 'different' started to itch at her being again. It didn't bother her in college, but throughout her youth, everyone teased her. She had to hide from everyone's remarks and the only place she could do that was the library. It only fueled her distance from society. Sometimes she just wanted to feel like she belonged…

She entered the English room and propped her stuff on the desk. Students filed into the room and to their desks. Natsuki got out a stack of papers from her bag and placed it in the front desk near the door. "Everyone, grab this!" She pointed to the stack of papers. "It's going to be your syllabus and what we're expected to cover per week." She started writing on the board: Brave New World by Aldous Huxley. Once she finished, she sat on her desk waiting for the rest of the students to enter.

When the bell rang again, the blunette spoke, "If you didn't grab a piece of paper, do so now. We'll be reading this book. It's a very popular read in America when studying British literature. We'll be covering some stuff in your textbook, still. As well as doing some more poetry. We'll start reading Brave New World once everyone has a copy, which will be hopefully next week. You get extra credit for buying your own, if not, I'll supply them. Now pass up your homework."

English went smoothly. So smooth that it surprised Natsuki. She was very proud of herself. Her very first class, by herself. She felt very successful. She couldn't wait to start Brave New World. It was one of her favorite books, no not because of the sexual content, but by the concept behind the book. She smiled to herself in glee.

* * *

A redheaded girl waited in the locker rooms to make sure a certain blunette was attending class today. Once she spotted her, she quickly rushed out of the room with a smirk on her face. She was wondering what could possibly be up to today to challenge the assistant teacher.

When she got to the gym, the busty teacher wasn't there. Nao looked around, and Tokhia wasn't insight anywhere. She shrugged, leaned against a wall, and started to file her nails.

The blunette teacher came out and had a clip board in hand as well as a note. "Okay guys, Tokhia-sensei isn't here today, but she left me a note of what you guys will be doing today. It says that you guys have to do your timed mile. Girls need to finish within 12 minutes, guys—10. So let me take role and we'll start heading to the track."

_Oh great. I just _love_ running. _The redhead thought.

Everyone lined up, ready to run. The young teacher had a stop watch in hand. "Ready? Set! GO!" She clicked the watch and the students sprinted away. Now it was time for Natsuki to wait. She hated waiting, especially outside. She wished she could be running with them, but then she wouldn't be able to keep track of their times.

But time passed by quickly as the first person to finish their mile was there. To Natsuki's surprise it was the redhead Yuuki. She didn't peg Yuuki to be a good runner, especially since all she does is file her nails. She looked at the watch and it said 6 minutes and 49 seconds. Natsuki was _really_ impressed. _Damn, is she running for track or something? I have a hard time doing 8!_

"Good job, Yuuki! 6 minutes and 49 seconds. I'm really surprised." Natsuki congratulated.

The younger girl heaved, "Thanks."

"Are you in track or something?" Natsuki asked out of curiosity.

"No," Nao tried steading her breathing, "I just work out. Sports isn't my thing."

"Oh I see. I wanted to join track, but my grade level changing didn't help give me time to do such things, so working out is all I'm used to." Nao gave her a quizzical look. She was probably wondering why the younger teacher was confiding in her.

"Grade level changes? Just how old are you anyway?"

"19."

"WHAT?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

Natsuki was laying down on the couch in the living room with Duran on her lap. She was busy re-reading the book she assigned in class earlier. She was adding post-it notes into the pages. She needed to make sure she had all the necessary parts to highlight and comment on during class tomorrow.

She looked at the clock. It said it's eight p.m. She looked down at her dog that she had had since she got into college. Thoughts of college life filled her mind. Her peers having their drinking parties and her in her dorm room with Duran studying. She was never old enough to be close to her classmates, but now, she's near their age, but she can't even really be their friend. Thoughts about the dance invaded her mind. Should she really go? She never had any "fun" social experiences before… but then why should she start now? She's been fine this whole time! She doesn't _need_ other people to have fun. She petted the white fur. She had him. She didn't need anyone else.

After mentally debating to herself about going to the dance or not, she looked at the clock again, which said it was nine. "Where is Yohko?" she said to no one in particular. "Duran, do you think I should call her?"

Duran looked up at her blankly. "You're right. She's old enough to take care of herself anyway. I shouldn't worry. She does have her own friends other than me…, plus she'd probably bother me some more to go to that stupid dance."

Suddenly her phone started to ring. She grabbed it from her back pocket and looked at the screen to see if her cousin was calling to inform her about her whereabouts. To her surprise, it wasn't her cousin, but Mai. What could she possibly want at this hour?

Natsuki answered uneasily, "Hello?"

"Hey Natsuki-san, I just wanted to say thanks for covering me last minute!"

_Natsuki-san… I have to get used to that. _"Oh yah it was no problem," she said as she regained her composure. "Is everything okay?"

"Yah everything is fine, thanks for asking. By the way, the student council is setting up a Halloween dance?"

Natsuki sighed at the thought. "Yah they are."

"Sounds pretty neat!" Mai sounded excited. "Are you going to volunteer?"

"I don't think so…"

"Oh come on! Dances are fun!"

"I wouldn't know," she said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! I'll think about it, okay?" _Shesh, why does everyone want me to go?_

"Okay, well let me know if you're going, okay Natsuki?"

"Yah, yah, yah." They said their farewells and hung up.

She looked at her dog, still on her lap, sleeping. "Duran," the dog looked up lazily at her, "I honestly don't know if I should." She sighed.

* * *

The next morning started out very similar to every other morning for Shizuru Fujino. But there was one difference. A simple thought possessed her mind—what to do about this dance? She always had let Suzushiro-san do all the work. But she wanted this to be different. She wants to make sure that it turns out to be a great dance and actually have had something to do with it. She wanted to be involved. She wanted a part of her in there, somewhere. But why? And how?

She looked up and met forest green eyes. "Ms. Fujino, did you have a question?" Shizuru looked around the classroom and noticed their eyes all on her. She didn't even realize she was spacing out. She looked back at her professor.

"Ara… I suppose I do. Ms. Kuga, I noticed earlier today that you did not respond to the staff mail regarding about the dance. I was wondering whether or not you decided to volunteer to assist at the dance?"

Ms. Kuga regarded her with the most straining face. It looked like she was refraining with all her might to not glare at the president. But she failed in trying. It still showed. Though Shizuru did not understand where all of these negative vibes were coming from. She did not do anything wrong, well that she deemed 'wrong'. Ms. Kuga drew a big breath in. "Please tell me, _Ms. Fujino_, why does this dance seem so important?"

"Why, Ms. Kuga, it's just a question of curiosity. Plus I need to know. If there aren't enough faculty members to help out, we won't be able to hold the dance. And well, that would probably sadden the students." The rest of the class started mumbling and pondering the possibilities of not having a dance.

Natsuki's ears jumped at some of the whispers being exchanged in Japanese. "I hope Kuga-sensei helps out." "I bet you she wouldn't. I heard she has some kind of issues." "Issues? Oh yah! I heard about that, that she doesn't have any friends right?" "Yah and that she's a loner." Natsuki tried very hard to contain her anger. She started squeezing her pen really hard. It almost seemed like it could snap at any moment.

"Ms. Kuga, I think your attendance is best discussed _after_ class." The teacher looked around at the rest of the students. She agreed. Their conversation was unnecessary and becoming inappropriate.

"Agreed. Please speak to me after class." Shizuru nodded her head in agreement. "Well since we have this dance coming along, we're supposed to help out in setting it up…?" She said in the most hesitant tone.

"Yes, Ms. Kuga, you should look at your email as to what this class' duties are for the dance." Shizuru explained.

Natsuki did as she was instructed. She found the email that her student mentioned which said:

"Dear Ms. Kuga,

My name is Yukino Kikukawa and I am the secretary of the Student Council. I am writing this email to notify what your homeroom class has been chosen to do. Your class has been chosen to make some decorations for the dance which focuses on the tables. Your class is required to get plate, cups, napkins, etc and table center pieces.

Thank you for your cooperation,

Yukino Kikukawa  
Student Council Secretary  
Fuka Academy"

"Hm, okay I guess our job isn't hard. We just have to make things for the tables. I guess let's brainstorm on color coordination for the table, plates, and everything else." During class, they decided to go with a typical black and orange theme for the tables. But they didn't come up with anything for the center pieces just yet, "Let's just leave the center pieces for tomorrow's issue. Everyone is dismissed now."

Students started to file out of the classroom. Shizuru waited for her teacher to be done with packing and cleaning up. As she was waiting for her teacher, thoughts of her previous conversation with a certain someone was recalled. A favor she owed had been finally claimed. Though she did tell this person that Ms. Kuga would not attend the dance.

"Why don't you think she will attend?" A voice on the phone questioned in an alarming tone.

"Ara, ara, please calm down. Her cousin has informed me that she is a bit anti-social and avoids social events ever since she was young."

"Well you better make it happen, Fujino. Don't forget, you owe me."

"Of course, I don't go against my word." She heard a click on the other end.

"So what do you say, Ms. Kuga? Will you please attend?" Shizuru said in the most caring tone she could give.

Ms. Kuga finished packing her things. "Why should I?" she asked without really expecting an answer as she was looking at her student straight in the eyes. They're so piercing. It felt like they were slowly peeling her open.

Shizuru was a little startled from the eye contact. She didn't realize that they were the same height. Her teacher would always wear heels of some sort, but Shizuru didn't even noticed her _very_ slacked look. Her teacher was wearing a basic t-shirt and skinny jeans with Converse shoes instead of her semi-formal dressy top with jeans and a blazer. And her hair was kind of unruly, as if she just gave it a quick brush and left.

Ms. Kuga sighed in defeat. She seemed like she was in complete turmoil. She did just go to school in the most unprofessional outfit possible in her closet. "What do _you_ think I should do?"

"Why do you seem like you're having such a difficult time in deciding, Ms. Kuga?" Her teacher looked at her as if she doesn't know what she was talking about. "It is pretty obvious that something has gotten you out of your flow." Shizuru gestured towards her outfit.

Ms. Kuga smacked her head in frustration. It seems that she didn't even mean to dress like that. "Wow… I guess it has frustrated me a bit."

"Why?"

"Why? Because! I've never hung out with people my age, let alone hang out with people. It makes me uncomfortable. On top of that, going would be kind of weird for me. I'm your guys' teacher yet I'm the same age as you? That doesn't make any sense."

"I see your frustration in the awkwardness the situation could present you, Ms. Kuga, but I believe you should still go. People aren't meant to be alone." Shizuru looked towards the clock. "I'm sorry, Ms. Kuga, I wish I could stay and chat about this, but I have to get to my next class." Her teacher nodded her head in acknowledgement. "I'll wait for your email."

Poor Ms. Kuga. Her reasoning holds some ground. But it doesn't matter about whether she's uncomfortable about the fact that we're her students and she's close to our age, she is just making herself awkward. No one else is going to regard it the same way.

* * *

Natsuki laid on the couch in the teacher's lounge sprawled out while Mai observed the young teacher. Yohko came into the room to visit her favorite teacher. "Natsuki!... You look dead. What's wrong and why are you dressed like that!"

Natsuki slowly turned to see her cousin. "That stupid dance has been bothering the fuck out of me."

"Natsuki dear, it's just a dance. Speaking of which, have you finally decided?" Her cousin exclaimed.

"Yah, Kuga-san, have you?" Mai added.

Natsuki sat up and combed her fingers through her hair. This dance has consumed _too_ much of her time. _Fuck it_. "Hmm… I don't need a _date_ right?"

"No of course not," Youko added. "You'll just have to help out with some things at the dance like checking students in, helping take pictures, that sort of stuff."

Natsuki abruptly sat up. "Wait, then why should I go if all I'm going to be doing is work?"

"Because it's fun and we'll be setting an example for the students," Mai interrupted.

"What did you think you were going to do, Natsuki? Besides that after the dance, the staff will be headed to my house and continue the party there!" Midori jumped in.

"When did you come in?" Yohko asked.

Midori hooked her arm around Yohko's neck. "Come on, Natsuki-chin, remember it'll be at my house! And you know my parties are craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazy fun!"

If Natsuki didn't know any better, she'd say that Midori was already drunk. But Midori had a point. Her parties were fun, from what she observed in college. The parties were never held in their dorm room specifically, but the dorm building and Midori would always be the one to set everything up. She would usually go all out and hold one every week. Sometimes Natsuki wondered how the girl even passed college since all of Midori's tests were on Monday. But she did have to admit, once Midori graduated, her college life seemed very dull.

"…ALRIGHT! I'll go!" Natsuki felt like a ton of bricks were lifted off her shoulders and that she could finally breathe.

The three other girls yelled out yay in response. "Can't wait to see you at the after party, Natsuki! I expect Yohko to give you my address..!" Midori said uncertainly until the doctor affirmed. "Okay! I gotta take my leave now… to do headmaster types of stuff! BYE!" As she was about to rush out of the door, "Make sure Natsuki-chin sends the email to confirm that she's going!" Then out the door she went.

The other two faculty members looked at her. "Okay, okay, I'll do it right now. Shesh. You guys are lucky my laptop is on." She logged on and sent a reply message to the Student Council about her attendance. She showed them to give them proof as she clicked 'send'. "Satisfied?"

Both nodded with small smiles on their faces. "Okay I got to get going, so if you'll excuse me I have to get to my English class." Natsuki got up and started walking over to her class. But what seemed a bit off is that people started staring at her again. She knows she's wearing a very casual outfit, but it shouldn't be something to stare at her for. But she overheard someone say, "Yay, Kuga-sensei is going to the dance."

_What the heck? How did news spread so fast?_

When she entered the classroom, she scanned the class to find the chestnut haired girl. She wasn't in yet. She prepared for her class session as she grabbed some books from her bag. Natsuki managed to only get a few copies on such short notice. _They'll have to share, that should be fine._ She remembered yesterday's event afterschool.

She went to the local bookstore on her motorcycle. When she arrived, she felt a little tingle in her stomach. She had to admit, she was excited. This was the first time she bought something for her class. She never thought this day would come so soon, the day she would actually be teaching. She went to the section she thought they'd be in, but had no luck. So she asked the bookstore clerk where they were. He said, "Sorry miss, but I've never heard of that book. You might have to go into the city to find it."

_Are you kidding me? And here I was so excited. FINE! _Natsuki walked out of the bookstore and started Google searching for the nearest bookstores and called all of them to see if they had any of the book in stock. She had to go to three different locations because each location only had three to five in stock.

When she finished passing out the books, she realized that the Student Council president was sitting in her seat. "Ara, Ms. Kuga, I see the rumors are true," the Kyoto-ben filled the room as the president checked her phone.

Natsuki positioned herself in front of the middle of the classroom. "I'm starting to wonder how that rumor spread so quickly, Fujino," she said coolly.

"Rumors are a very mysterious thing, ne?"

They stared down at each other. Neither letting go of the tug of eye contact. "Moving on. I laid out the book I was talking about yesterday. Sorry guys, but your bookstores here suck on inventory so you guys will have to share. Let's start by popcorn reading."

"What's popcorn reading?" One student asked.

_This will be a long day._

As everyone was about to leave, Ms. Kuga exclaimed, "Now that you guys learned the different types of poetry forms, please make a poem about anything substantial for next week's class and be ready to present it." Moans and groans filled the class. "Yes, yes I know. It sucks to have to do that right before the dance, but it's better to get it over with. And when I mean substantial, don't make it about food or about a piece of paper. You get my drift."

During PE class, Natsuki and Mai were talking at the side of the court while the students played basketball. "So Natsuki-san, what made you decide to go?"

"Is it that big of a deal that I'm going?" Natsuki tried to pay attention to the students' games.

"Well it's not like it's a secret that you kind of have this lone wolf thing going…"

Natsuki shot her a dumbfounded look. Come now. She may have the dog, the bike, the leather, but she didn't think she shouted that title. _At least it isn't Ice Princess…_ "It was bothering me too much."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

The redheaded first at the two teachers. _I wonder what they're talking about. _As she continued to glare at them, she failed to focus on what was happening in the game. "Yuuki!" One of her classmates yelled at her.

She quickly turned around and yelled, "WHA-" A huge smack hit her face instead of her finishing her question. It left her face beat red and her on the floor.

Natsuki rushed to student's side as she whistled into her whistle to stop the other students from continuing the game. Natsuki got down on her knees to assess the girl's possible injuries. "Yuuki-san? Are you okay?"

Nao slowly sat up. "I'm fine." As she got up, Natsuki assessed that her only injury was that she had a big red mark in the shape of a circle on the majority of her face.

"Do you want to see Sagisawa-san?" Natsuki offered her her hand to get up. Nao looked at it slowly. Her heart was beating faster. She slowly took it and got up.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm fine," Nao said in awe. She was slowly taking in the fact that she had just touched Kuga-sensei.

Natsuki walked back to Mai. "I'm surprised. You didn't even move." Natsuki commented.

"I knew Yuuki-san would be fine. Plus she never is one to take help. If she got injured, which is rare, she'd quickly get up as if nothing happened. So my aid would have been useless." Mai explained herself.

Natsuki thought it made sense. Yuuki-san did seem like that type of girl. "By the way, Natsuki-san," Natsuki looked at her, "would you like to have dinner with me before the dance? As a way of paying you back for that favor?"

Natsuki was taken aback by the offer. No one really asked her to hang out. This was such a new feeling and unexpected. "I don't know what to say Mai."

"I'm a really good cook!" she tried convincing her co-worker.

"Hmm… okay."

"Really!" Mai replied in the weirdest smile. It was combined with confusion and glee.

"Yep." Natsuki said simply. She rationalized to herself 'why not?' She was already going to go to the stupid dance, so that means she was already going to go out. There seemed no real reason to say no, other than the fact that it would make her seem a little uncomfortable.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's been long, no need for excuses. I also fixed a few things in the other chapters, nothing big so not necessary to re-read unless you forgot what this story was about XD yah I had to reread it


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

* * *

As the dance was nearing, many of the people in Fuka Academy were buzzing around wondering what they were going to wear. Students and faculty were discussing all the possibilities.

Shizuru was surrounded in a usual circle of fan girls. "Shizuru-sama! What are you going to wear to the dance?" one of the president's fans asked. The other fan girls agreed with the question and continued to ask the president.

"Ara… I do not know. I have not thought about it yet. "

"It's pretty obvious what Shizuru-sama should be," said the president of the Fujino-kaichou fan club Tomoe Marguerite, "she should be a princess." Tomoe's idea sparked many approvals from the other fan girls.

"Yes you should Shizuru-sama! It suits you perfectly!"

"Hmmm, being a princess does not interest me." Being a princess is what Shizuru already felt like. At her house, she had a butler, a personal driver, and a personal maid. Their house was bigger than her family needed. It was a seven room traditional Japanese house with a good chunk of acres to have a half of a mile drive way and gates to surround the property. All she was really missing was the moat and the puffy dresses.

What Shizuru really wanted to be was something scary. She thought the purpose of Halloween was to scare people, not to be dressed as something so clichéd. But she did like some of the other ideas her fan girls gave her, though they were all about her dressing in almost nothing. _I should go as a vampire. That would be sexy~_

Somewhere else in the school, some faculty members were discussing the same thing.

"Yohko, it's obvious, you should be a doctor." Midori answered the doctor's question.

Yohko gave her an irritated look. "Midori! Halloween is about dressing up as something you're not!"

"I know," Midori gave her a wink.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm already a doctor!" Yohko was starting to steam with irritation from the conversation.

"Not the type I want," Midori couldn't help but smirking this time as Yohko finally got what Midori was trying to say. Instead of blushing as the headmaster was expecting, Yohko slapped Midori with a rolled up bunch of paper leaving her with a slight red mark. "I was kidding! Kidding! … actually not." Midori laughed off the small pain on her face.

"You know I could charge you with sexual harassment," Yohko said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But I know you won't." Midori smiled as Yohko sighed at her statement, because they both know that what Midori said was true.

Another teacher walked in as the two giggled off their conversation. "What's so funny?" asked Mai. She felt like she walked in a little too late and started to feel a little awkward.

"Don't worry, Tokiha-san, you didn't miss out on anything." Yohko reassured her.

"We were talking about what Yohko should wear to the dance." Midori explained. "What do you plan to wear Mai-san?"

"I haven't really thought about it. Though I think I have a costume tucked away somewhere…"

"That's good that you have one instead of having to hunt one down." Midori pointed out as thoughts of her costume came into her head. She showed a displeased face. Obviously she had to hunt hers down. But other thoughts came to her head as she continued to think about the word: 'hunt'. _Hunt = wolves = lone wolf = Natsuki! _"Speaking of which, Yohko, you said Natsuki-chin was going to the dance right? What's she going as?"

Somewhere else in the school, the said teacher sneezes while in mid speech in front of the class. "In the reading, what did we learn about what they think about sex—ACHEW?" She grabbed a tissue from the desk but was a little surprised at the silence. _No 'Bless you' or anything?_

Shizuru noticed her teacher's confusion. "Ara, Ms. Kuga, someone must be talking about you," she cleared up. Shizuru was tempted to add: "maybe they were saying sexual things." But she settled for: "Maybe it was about something inappropriate." She said with a coy look.

The teacher gave her a glare. "Now why would you say that?"

"Well you did sneeze right after your question."

"What does my sneeze have anything to do with that?" Ms. Kuga was trying to not get riled up. But it was getting to be inevitable.

Shizuru wasn't sure she should assume that her teacher did not know some of Japanese culture. "Ms. Kuga, you do know that in the Japanese culture, a sneeze means that you're being talked about right?"

Ms. Kuga was in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Ms. Kuga, you didn't know that?" Another student asked.

"…No I didn't." _Damn, I guess I should have studied Japanese culture more. _

Later in the day, Natsuki was in town searching for more books to buy. As she was walking, she saw a familiar redhead looking at the window displays. Natsuki wouldn't have paid so much attention if it didn't seem odd. The redhead was looking at cloth and bookstores. The redhead decided to stare at a bookstore's window display for a bit longer than Natsuki thought she would have.

She decided to walk over to the younger girl and stood slightly behind her to her side. Natsuki was planning to go into the store anyway so there was no avoiding her. The younger girl didn't take notice of the newcomer, so Natsuki took it upon herself to say something, "Are you planning to make your Halloween outfit?" It wasn't a serious question, but it was the first thing she could deduce.

The younger girl turned around petrified at the new voice almost subconsciously going to hit the person. She was glad that her reaction was slower than normal as she realized who held her arm. "Relax; you could have really hurt someone." Natsuki held Nao's arm in midair.

It took her a second before she let the weight of her attack go. "Kuga-sensei, what are you doing here?"

Her teacher pointed to the store. "I'm an English teacher, didn't you know?"

The redhead almost forgot what had just happened. She felt like she was getting attacked. "Why would I know that? I'm not a stalker!" Though she actually knew that. And the entire school did too. But she was hoping that her teacher didn't.

"I thought everyone knew that." She said to no one in particular. Her student looked back at her as if she was crazy. Although it was more that Nao was hoping that Kuga just _thought_ it and not _knew _it. "So you didn't answer my question."

That brought both of them back to reality. "Why do you think I was going to _make_ one?"

Natsuki looked at her unentertained. "You were just looking at a cloth store and now a bookstore. I'm not dumb."

Nao was a bit dumbfounded that she found out. She didn't want anyone to know that she was going to make her own costume. Wait, _she was watching me since the cloth store? _Nao grew a sinister smile. "My, Kuga-sensei, you've been watching me?"

Natsuki's face changed instantly. "Baka! Don't make it sound like that!"

Nao saw the hints of pink take over Natsuki's face. She was hesitant to make a move, but it was too much fun. "Make it sound like what?" She asked in a cute innocent voice. She took a step closer to her teacher.

"Stop it, baka!"

"Stop what?" She asked innocently again as she took another step closer. This time it caused her teacher to take a step back.

On the other side of the street, someone was watching them and was getting annoyed at the whole interaction. "What are you doing!" Both of them turned to the voice and saw that Mai was walking towards them with an angered expression.

Nao's playful look turned upside down. She stopped her engaging with Natsuki and started to glare Mai down.

Natsuki oblivious to the younger girl's change of attitude looked at Mai and was wondering why she was here. "Mai, I'm surprised you're here," she said as Mai came closer.

Mai participated in the stare down with her student. She didn't want to break eye contact with Nao but thought it best to let it go. She gave Natsuki the benefit of the doubt that she wasn't doing something stupid with her. She looked at Natsuki readying her answer, "Why would you be surprised?" Mai was confused with her question. It was almost like why shouldn't she be here? "Why are you two here?"

"I'm here to get more books. I'm not entirely sure what this one is doing here."

They both looked at Nao waiting for an answer. She started to feel pressured, which she did not like. "Why _wouldn't _I be here?"

Natsuki started to feel like this conversation was going nowhere. "Okay, fine. You don't have to answer that question, but it's seriously late. You should go home. Where are your parents?"

Nao started to feel dejected. And Mai knew why. "Don't worry, I'll take her home." Mai interjected.

"Tok—Mai-san?" Natsuki was never going to get used to this. She looked at both of them. But it looked like Nao had got all her energy sucked out of her. Did Natsuki just say something wrong?

"Will that be alright, Yuuki-san?" Nao just shrugged. She didn't want to start talking about her parents. It was completely unnecessary. But she was completely capable of going home by herself, but she knew that Mai wouldn't have let her.

Mai and Natsuki exchanged good-byes, but something kept itching at Natsuki about Nao. Something was just off. And she couldn't figure out why. So as they turned to walk away, she quickly blurted, "Yuuki, didn't you have to buy something in the bookstore?"

Nao turned to look back at Natsuki. She looked flustered from her question, a little too cute for the current situation for her liking. Was this an opening for her to get closer to Kuga-sensei? And Kuga-sensei was the one opening the door for her! She was welcoming her in. She looked at Mai, almost looking for a decision. Was this even okay? She knew with Tokiha it was. But with Kuga, there seemed to be a bold line she couldn't pass. A bold line that was invisible.

Tokiha shot her a glaring look. Well that made her decision way too easy. "It's fine. I'll buy it some other time. Thanks for keeping me company, Kuga-sensei." She gave her a slight bow and a wink before she rushed back to Tokiha's side.

_What the hell was that?_

But a thought entered her mind: what was she going to wear to the dance?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Okay, next!" Natsuki was getting annoyed at the little creativity her class held. She's heard at least four 'roses are red' poems from the ten students that had just presented. She couldn't really deduct points for their lack of creativity, as much as she would love to, but this wasn't a creative writing class. She held hope for the rest of her students. _Please, at least one that would sweep me away! Please? _She yelled in her head.

She looked down her roll sheet and saw that Fujino was next. She couldn't let her go next, since she was almost at the beginning of the sheet. She had a feeling that if Shizuru went next that the rest of the class would feel discouraged. _I should have given a stricter prompt. _Natsuki mentally slapped herself.

Natsuki called out the next student after Shizuru. The chestnut haired girl looked around confused, among some other students. She was sure that she was supposed to be next. She was prepped and ready to do so. But her name continued to be uncalled. She stared at the teacher in utter confusion, but her confused state stopped when the last student presented. But what was left was speculation.

"Ok, Ms. Fujino, you're up." Her crimson eyes stared at the teacher with light thoughts as to her reasoning for making her go last. She was sure of the possible answer, that her teacher expected to hear something grand from her and to go last to not embarrass her classmates.

She had to agree, if that was her teacher's reasoning. Her classmates' poems didn't delve into a whole other world. There was no depth. No substance. But Shizuru was no poet. But what she for sure was, was someone who enjoyed a little teasing.

She bowed to her teacher as she stood in front of her desk and the class.

"Where's your poem?" Her teacher whispered to her. She simply gave her a trustful smile. She had recited this poem over and over in her head. Whenever she makes a speech or has to present something, she makes sure she doesn't have a piece of paper in her hand. To her, it seemed rather unprofessional.

She closed her eyes and started to speak:

"Your love for me is a blanket of snow-  
Unstirred and stagnate, it dwells.  
But my own is an abundant flow-  
Raging at its harbor, it swells.

Your love is still in the wintery cold;  
Unearthed and stowed away in the dark.  
My love will never hither, even when we're old.  
It's so fierce, that one day it will send you a spark.  
And I hope that day it will begin,  
Your very first day of spring."

She opened her eyes to meet clapping hands and excited fan girls screaming her name and their unrequited love. She gave them a polite smile and turned toward her teacher who had an expressionless face. Nothing could have been read from her facial features. There was no hint in sight, even her eyes. They just seemed focused. _What is she thinking?_

Her teacher was simply analyzing her poem. It wasn't too in-depth as she thought it would have. She actually thought Shizuru would talk about some metaphysical idea or something really abstract like religion or what lay beyond the universe. But she talked of love. Love, in a sense, is abstract. It's a thought, feeling, an air. It can be anything and everything, like hope. But it can be simple as well.

"Fujino, can you talk to me after class?"

The student nodded and walked back to her seat. Natsuki gave out her generalized thoughts and spoke about the lack of creativity the class held, but said how she wouldn't necessarily penalize them. It was half her fault anyway. She should have had guidelines.

When the class bell rang, the student council president walked to her teacher's desk with everything in hand. "You know Ms. Kuga, if you keep asking to see me after class, some of the other students might think you're showing me favoritism… or maybe something else." She flirtatiously noted.

Natsuki gave her a flat expression. "Fujino, I would expect you to not talk to your teacher like that." She was really getting tired of hearing about that. She understood that the teacher she was replacing got fired for that. _I'm not dumb! I got the first warning!_

Shizuru changed her entire attitude. She was really confused. She thought her light teasing was okay with her teacher. "I'm sorry, Ms. Kuga. What is it you asked to speak to me about?" She regained her professional façade. _Ara… too bad. My fun has been cut rather short. Maybe I'll try again later? Yes. That seems like a good idea._

Her teacher started, "It's about your poem."

"Ara, was it not up to your expectations?" _Expectations…_ _ara, of course. It's all about that. _

"Uhhh, not necessarily. Your poem's structure and choice of words were up to par, if anything. But I was just wondering, why did you choose that topic?"

"One-sided love is highly common, don't you agree?" Her teacher perked up her eyebrows. "More people can relate to it, especially this class, no? If that's all, have a good day, Ms. Kuga. I'll see you at the dance." She answered quickly and bowed and left her alone.

"Was it something I said?" Natsuki asked out loud to the empty room.

* * *

Natsuki decided to observe her surroundings as Mai was preparing their meal. The day of the dance finally arrived. She was surprised that the student council was able to set up everything so fast, but she did recall Midori saying how they had "mysterious powers." Natsuki wasn't going to agree with that statement. She believed that anything can be done if there was focus. She reasoned the student council were hard working students. _If anything, more students should be like them._ Then again, she thought of how she never met the rest of the people on the council. But she pushed the thought aside due to its triviality as she continued to look around Mai's house.

Natsuki had arrived earlier than Mai had expected, which was the time they agreed on. Mai figured that Natsuki was the fashionably-late type of person. She presumed this assumption came from her attitude and her attire. But she put that judgment aside.

Mai's place was decorated as if a professional decorator came and done the place up. Mai admitted to selecting everything herself. The vibe from the place was warm and inviting. There were earth tones with a dash of dark orange and burgundy around. The kitchen was modern looking with wooden accents. A clash of stainless steel and wood. All of her appliances, including entertainment systems, were up-to-date, which made Natsuki wonder how Mai could afford the upscale customized look.

"I own a restaurant." Mai simply said as if it wasn't a big deal.

Natsuki propped a brow. She was wondering if her staring was that obvious. "Really? Which one?"

"Sunrise." She stirred the noodles. Mai decided to cook an Italian feast because Yohko-san said Natsuki missed Italian and American food. Mai understood the American food, but not the Italian. Then Yohko-san said that Natsuki lived in New York and hung out with many Italians.

Natsuki stopped in her tracks. "No way!"

"Yes way, why?" Mai didn't bother to look up; she knew what was coming.

"That's the best restaurant around here! Everyone knows that, Mai." Natsuki continued to investigate the two bedroom house. It held so much of a home, but it felt empty at the same time. _Mai needs a dog._

As she looked into the other bedroom, she knew it couldn't possibly be Mai's. There was so much clutter. Natsuki inferred that it must have been a room in renovation for a guest.

"How do you know that? You just recently moved, yes?" Mai poked a hole in the blunette's reasoning. She smiled at her cleverness thinking she got Natsuki cornered.

"Yah, but I went there the other day for food with Yohko-san," she paused, "it was really good. I heard the owner is the chef as well. I'm really surprised of your abilities Mai."

Mai tried hiding her blush immersing herself in the cooking. "Thanks Natsuki." The silenced eased on till Mai served the food. Natsuki was wide-eyed at the delights in front of her: classic spaghetti with meat ball sauce, penne ala vodka, and four chicken paninis with mayonnaise on the side. Mai could not understand how anyone would love mayonnaise, but Yohko-san explicitly said to include mayonnaise on the side, no matter what. She was in utter disbelief that Natsuki could love this fattening condiment.

"Mai, this looks delicious!" Natsuki was holding herself back, trying not to be such a dog. She maintained her mannerisms waiting for the cue to dig in.

Mai looked at her with a smile. _She's so cute._ "Well eat up."

After finishing the delicious dinner, it was time for Natsuki to leave. The two stood under the doorframe. "Thanks, Mai, for the dinner." Natsuki said in a sincere tone as she stood outside the house.

Mai smiled. "Anytime, Natsuki. You're always welcomed here." They smiled to each other. "I'll see you at the dance." Natsuki waved off.

Natsuki's face instantly turned into worry. She had completely forgotten what to wear for the dance and it was going to start in an hour. _Crap. There is no way I'm going to find a costume in time…_ Then she looked down at her seat compartment. _Am I really going to have to resort to this? _She took a second to rethink of all the possibilities. _Fuck._

Back inside Mai's house, Mai was on the phone, "Where are you?"

A younger voice responded, "Why do you care?"

Mai sighed. "I'm just wondering. I'll be leaving for the dance in a few minutes. Are you coming?"

"I'll get there by myself."

"Are you sure-?" The line cut off. _That girl._ Mai mentally tsked to herself.

* * *

The dance was held in a private country club's ballroom that oversaw a lake view. It was thirty minutes till the students were allowed inside. Most of the teachers were already there helping with the last minute things and getting assigned their locations and tasks. Haruka and Yukino had been there for a few hours setting up the place with a group of students. They were dressed in princess outfits, much to Haruka's dismay of wanting to wear a knight suit.

"Yukino, why do I have to wear," she tugged at the dress, "this?"

Yukino turned to look over the older girl and smiled. "Because it makes you look pretty."

"But I wanted a sword and cape! That way I could spread my presence as ruler of this school!" Haruka could have had fired eyes at that moment. The mousey girl looked at the older girl helplessly. She sighed and kept to herself as she continued with the last of the errands.

"By the way," Haruka paused, "where's that bubuzuke? She's supposed to help too!"

Yukino fixed her glasses. "Fujino-san called a few hours earlier saying that she wouldn't be able to make it in time to help."

"Why?"

"She said she had more pressing matters that required her attention." Both the girls looked at each other puzzled as to what she always had to do that was more important than the dance.

At that same moment, Shizuru was debating on which costume to wear. She was holding up a kimono and commented, "This is very suitable for my position, but… it's not nearly as attracting as…" she held up a black long dress that held a low cleavage neck and fake fangs, "this." Then she looked at her hidden drawer that held many other costume outfits from previous events. "Ara, there's simply too many choices!"

The dance was about to start and lime eyes scanned around the crowd of adolescents outside. _Where is she? _She thought ignoring the sparkling calm waters behind the distracting view.

The giant doors opened for the students to slowly file in. Music bombarded the walls. Decorations of the typical Halloween colors clung onto the bare walls. Strobe and other club lights surrounded the marble ballroom. Nao took one last view and followed the group of students. "Are you looking for someone, Nao-san?" She looked at who spoke. A girl with short brown hair in an angel costume filled her view.

"Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend, Akane-san?" Nao responded with a smirk. Her classmate was always found fraternizing with a college student on the outskirts of campus. She could say this girl was a friend. That title alone held more meaning than it would to any other person.

"No," she said sadly, "He has his own party to go to."

"By the way, Akane, I think that costume really doesn't suit you." Nao said with a winky tongue face. Akane blushed heavily. Nao knew almost every secret around the school, almost as much as Harada Chie. She had to keep herself busy and have the upper hand. She just had to.

"Excuse me!" Nao's ears perked up. She searched for the owner of the voice, but not too drastically for Akane to take notice. She didn't want anyone to know her secrets. Secrets are peoples' weaknesses. And Kuga Natsuki is one of them. She caught a mere glimpse of her blunette hair. She was yearning to follow her. She had something she wanted to know, no, not to know, to learn from the older girl. Something about Kuga resided in the back of Nao's mind. Something that she could not break free of. She wanted to learn how to get her off her mind.

Akane grabbed Nao's wrist. "Come on, Nao-san, let's go get a drink." The angel guided the little red devil away from the teacher.

Natsuki wasn't sure what she was supposed to be doing. She was an hour late from what time she was told to show up. She was looking for any of her co-workers, or even Fujino, to guide her in her responsibilities. But she couldn't recognize anyone. Not even people at the buffet tables looked familiar! She was sure there would have been a guard at the punchbowls, at least.

She sighed to herself feeling completely helpless as she stood in her leather motorcycle one piece outfit in the middle of the dance floor.

A metal hand held onto her shoulder and dispersed all her worries. She turned around and met eye-to-eye with a white knight. She was surprised at the color of the full suit. It was a light hue of silver that it really appeared white, at least when the different colored lights didn't shine on it. They were almost the same height as each other, but the knight was slightly taller than her. The knight didn't seem to have a fake sword with him. But he did wear a dark red cape. Natsuki presumed that it must have meant royalty, but she was overanalyzing the costume for what it was worth. _This is what I get for being an English teacher; always looking for symbolism. _She mentally sighed to herself.

She was clueless as to who it was. But she thought it must have been someone she was familiar with. Earlier, the students she passed whistled at her. It seemed like most of the students didn't recognize who she was. She didn't know whether to be thankful or dreadful of that. But for every whistle she got, she would give them her infamous glare. So this must mean this person knew who she was!

They stood awkwardly in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by gyrating students for a few seconds till Natsuki took it upon herself to say something to ease the tension. She tried yelling through the loud music, "Do you know what I'm supposed to do?" The knight nodded. She gave him an irritated face while waiting for the answer. "So…? Aren't you going to tell me what to do?"

The knight took a step closer to her and lifted the helm slightly revealing the owner's mouth. Soft pink lips stared back at Natsuki's questioning emeralds. They were slightly parted. An arm snaked around Natsuki's slick lower back and tugged at her close. "What are you—" she was interrupted by the knight's other hand grabbing her chin and enclosing her lips with the knight's.

Emerald eyes went in total shock. Silence. Everything stopped. The only thing that was moving were Natsuki's thoughts. They were running faster than anything Natsuki has ever driven. But they were as empty as the air they breathed. There were so many questions running through her mind, but at the same time, she knew the questions meant nothing because no answers could or would ever meet them—an unrequited love.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

* * *

The kiss lingered for a few more seconds till the knight could hear people whispering: "Is that Kuga-sensei?" "Yah it is! Did she bring her boyfriend?" "Woah maybe. Who is that?" The knight slightly pulled away just to meet the blunette's ear to whisper, "I can save you, Natsuki. If you let me."

The voice was low and undistinguishable. But every word spoken enflamed her ears. Every syllable, she heard it. She had no urge whatsoever to push the person away or to even slap them like she normally would if someone came into her personal bubble. She stood there motionless as the knight walked away. It wasn't just the kiss that held her grounded nor was it just the words the mysterious knight spoke of, it was everything. How she couldn't push him… or her away. How she didn't feel the need to. How she felt unthreatened by this mysterious person. How this person spoke so knowledgably, so completely certain that Natsuki needed saving. It was ludicrous! What did she need saving for? She was completely fine! She couldn't understand what this person thought she needed saving from. But what surprised her even more was the fact she didn't want to push this person away while this person stole her first kiss.

Thoughts swarmed in and out of her mind. It was like a hurricane. She was left standing in the middle of the dance floor completely confused as the students tried to go back to their own lives and issues, but would occasionally look back at the dumbfounded teacher.

Another hand reached out to her shoulder. This time more gentle. She instinctively grabbed it with a vice grip. She was on complete anxiety-alert mode. "Ara, Ms. Kuga… I am not really into this, but if this is your wish." The broken Kyoto-ben awoke her from her internal mess.

She looked at the slightly pained expression on the president's face. She instantly let her wrist go. Natsuki looked at her hand wondering how she couldn't do that earlier. She nervously looked at her student's face. She didn't know how to go about any of this. "I'm so sorry, Fujino!" She bowed to the student completely missing the student's inappropriate comment. "Are you okay?"

Shizuru feigned checking her wrist. "It seems a little tender, but I will survive. But I think it's more important to ask if Ms. Kuga is alright. You seem so distraught." Her student gave her a tender look. Her teacher looked like she just lost her dog. The dance just started. What could have possibly led her to look so down? "Let's talk outside." Shizuru held her teacher's hand. She waited for any sign of resistance. But all she could see was dull emeralds. Something took away their spark. What could have done this?

The teacher was in a slight daze and allowed herself to be guided to the patio. She was way too confused to not argue. All of her thinking was starting to cause her to mentally meltdown. She couldn't even start to fathom what was logical at the moment. _Yes, moving to the outdoors from the loud ballroom was completely the right move_, the teacher reasoned, falling mentally behind.

Once they settled on a place to talk, Natsuki's mind started to work again, "Didn't you just see what happened?" Was it her imagination? No, it's impossible. She was sure that everyone witnessed it too!

"No? I'm afraid I do not know what you're referring to Ms. Kuga." She was completely serious. Natsuki couldn't read a lie on her face. She really had no idea what had just happened.

Natsuki couldn't have imagined it. Everything felt too real. She wasn't drugged. She can feel everything fine. She even felt a pressure on her hand. She looked down to make sure it was real. _Yah, I completely am aware of what I'm feeling. See Fujino is holding my hand… Wait huh?_As soon as she realized the touch, she started blushing.

"Ms. Kuga, are you sure you're alright? You look like you're heating up." Shizuru was completely concerned. _She looks like she's having a fever._ She took it upon herself to lean her forehead against her teacher's to check her temperature.

But before she could, Natsuki was slowly realizing what her student was about to do. She didn't know what else to do but blurt out: "A knight just kissed me!"

The student backed up taking in the new information. She lightly bit her lip. "Really?" What was this? This was an odd behavior of the student. "Sorry Ms. Kuga, I'll try to restrain my jealousy," the student explained.

The teacher blinked at her. "BAKA! This is not the time for your nonsense!"

"But it's not nonsense! I am really trying to contain myself right now." Shizuru feigned a hurt expression.

Natsuki did not believe it for a second. But she started to hear sniffling from the student. She looked away, but couldn't help but feel responsible. "Fujino! Please! Don't feel that way! I don't want you to be sad!" Her exclamation didn't alter the student's expression. She didn't know what else to do but explain herself, "This person stole my first kiss! So please don't be sad?" She thought she had every reason to be sad instead of the president. Natsuki was not understanding or even listening to why the president was sad. All she knew was that the student was sad, and that she caused it.

The chestnut haired girl perked her ears at her teacher's last statement. "Ara, they did?" She almost felt guilty for faking her sadness. She never pegged her teacher to be a late bloomer in the romance category. She knew she had social issues, but in her mind, it never transcended in the romance portion. She didn't want to say that she thought her teacher had been around the block per se. But for sure she would have had her first kiss by now.

"Yes, so please don't be sad. What can I do to make you feel better?" Natsuki was starting to forget her own problem. She just hated making people sad.

Shizuru would have capitalized on this, but decided this was the wrong time to do so nor did she know what she wanted. She didn't need to be reassured a grade. Also it would have felt like it was cheating. "Ara, since Ms. Kuga is offering… how about an IOU?"

The teacher looked at her student curiously. But agreed nevertheless.

"Natsuki!" The said girl looked over to see it was Mai calling her. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" Mai decided to have come in a typical chef's outfit. _Heh, I bet Mai ran out of time as well. _Natsuki laughed to herself. At least she was able to find some humor in this whole perplexing situation.

"Yah, sorry about that Mai. I got lost coming here and couldn't find anyone to tell me what I was supposed to do."

Mai looked at Shizuru and Natsuki. It almost looked weird to see them side by side each other, alone. Then her eyes led to their hands still intertwined. "Was I interrupting something?" she asked sternly.

Shizuru let her teacher's hand go unknowingly. "No not at all, Tokiha-sensei. I was just going to inform Ms. Kuga of her tasks for the dance," Shizuru explained. Natsuki looked to her for the answer she had been looking for. "Ms. Kuga, you're to help Sugiura-sempai at the photo booth."

"Oh, okay." She was thinking that she was going to be given a harder task. But it was Midori.

Shizuru offered, "Would you like me to show you where—"

"It's alright, Fujino-san, I'll show her where it is. Thanks for your help." Mai ushered.

Shizuru was never cut off, especially by a teacher. She held respect from everyone and cutting someone off in midsentence was a simple sign of disrespect. Did she do something to Tokiha-sensei? She didn't recall anything. In fact, she never really has spoken to her. "Alright, Tokiha-sensei." She tried to not let her mask down. "Ms. Kuga, I'm here if you need someone to talk to." She said her farewells to the two teachers.

Natsuki reflected on her student's offer. Her talking out her problems to her student? Well it's not like she didn't just do that. But was that against the rules? Was she even comfortable with that? As she looked at her student walk away from them, she realized that she never really looked at her costume. _Hm, it must have been something typical then._

"Natsuki," Mai grabbed her attention, "I don't need to remind you about student-teacher relationships, right?" She really didn't want to have to lecture her friend, but it seemed like she had to. Holding hands was _way_ too much.

"Of course not, Mai!"

The older teacher gave out a fair warning. "Then please refrain from … close contact with them. Especially Fujino-san."

"Yeah, I got it." Natsuki said uninterestedly.

To get to the photo booth, Mai decided to go around the outside of the building. She was hoping to talk to the younger teacher, but after her mini lecture, the air around them seemed too awkward. But to Natsuki, the silence was helpful. The abundant tress helped to muffle some of the music coming from the dance. She felt as confused as ever, but she was hoping to talk to Midori. She was sure she could help her.

"Natsuki, you know you can come to me if you need help right?" Mai reassured the girl. She didn't need to look at her to know that the younger teacher heard her.

"I don't think you can help me on this one." Natsuki said in defeat. She didn't want _everyone_ to know about what had just happened. It was a little embarrassing on her part.

"Try me. I'm a good listener." Mai gave her a smile.

The blunette wasn't fazed by Mai's positive attitude. It was even sort of helping. "Someone in a knight suit just stole my first kiss." She said slightly blushing. It was getting harder and harder to admit that she just lost her first kiss.

Mai stopped her walking to look at the younger teacher. Natsuki was genuinely embarrassed as light pink hues attacking her cheeks. She couldn't fathom her embarrassment. So she blinked at her a couple of times. She didn't want to laugh out loud, but she was slowly starting to find it funny. _That's it? That is what's making Natsuki be like this?_ But her suppressing her laughter was highly noticeable by the other teacher.

"What's so funny!?" She blurted in frustration.

"I'm sorry, Natsuki. But that's what's bothering you?" Mai tried to ask calmly.

"Shut up!" Natsuki sped her pace to avoid the older girl's eyes.

The older girl easily was catching up. "Natsuki, are you trying to hide from me?" Mai teased.

The blunette turned around. "Mai, I'm really serious."

Mai's face instantly changed. Her fun demeanor went out the window. "I'm sorry, Natsuki… Is there anything I can do to help?"

For a second the younger teacher's face looked empty. So hopeless. What could be done? What's done is done. It's not like they could hunt down this masked person. _No one's dumb enough to keep that knight outfit on after that._ Natsuki rationalized. "No, there really isn't anything anyone can do for me." There was an awkward silence between them, well as far as Mai was concerned. Natsuki was just drowning in her thoughts.

Mai slowly approached her and touched her shoulder. When she did, she brought Natsuki out of her trance, rather abruptly. "How about I show you where Sugiura-sama is?"

Natsuki simply nodded.


End file.
